


【SUNEW｜善新】分裂

by kuratan_1582



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向ABO
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo





	【SUNEW｜善新】分裂

如果是Omega，他會變得虛弱且敏感。  
如果是Alpha，他得學著控制分化初期猖狂的訊息素。  
如果是Beta，金善旴就不會昏睡在這裡了。Beta分化時不會有太多不適反應，過了好幾年才發現自己其實是Beta的狀況也發生過。  
  
崔澯熙負責在房間照看他。這對一直隱瞞自己性別的崔澯熙來說是個不理智的決定，如果金善旴的分化結果是Alpha，他無疑會陷入危險之中。  
可是不想讓其他人來做。  
崔澯熙蜷縮在床上，看著躺在一旁金善旴不平穩的睡相。

如果是Alpha，金善旴就不得不標記崔澯熙了。猶如雛鳥的初生Alpha是沒有能力壓抑本能衝動的。  
這樣很卑鄙嗎？  
但一切尚未只是如果的事。崔澯熙忍不住展開笑容，觸摸自己後頸上突出的Omega腺體，果酸味的咖啡香逐漸被釋放，沾染房間每一個角落，天衣無縫的。  
這次換我抓到你了，傑利鼠。


End file.
